


Home

by screamingatstars



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON FIVE!Adora and Catra are back on Etheria for the first time in months, and Adora plans to make the most of it. After all, she and Catra will always be there for each other- all that’s left is to make it official.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 804
Collections: Catradora





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Season 5 had me in tears. These two had such an amazing love story over the course of the show, and this final season was a perfect ending. I don’t think I’ve ever written anything so quickly. Watching these two express their love for each other onscreen was a beautiful and inspiring moment, and one I’ll remember for years to come.

The first time she had been to space, Adora hadn’t gotten many chances to just look out the window. There had been much, much more important things to focus on while they were working on rescuing Glimmer- and later, Catra- from Horde Prime. But now, with no intergalactic tyrant to fight off and peace restored, she could finally relax and enjoy watching Etheria gradually grow closer outside. No matter how many times she saw it, no matter how many times the four of them came back after months of helping other worlds, the sight of her home planet expanding as they neared it again would always fill her with comfort in a way that few other things did.

Catra was one of those things.

“Hey, Adora.” A familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. “What are you looking at?”

Adora smiled, pointing to the ever-closer planet. “Home.” She breathed a happy sigh, tracing a finger over Catra’s hand. “It’s still hard to believe we’re actually back. I feel like any minute, I’m going to wake up and we’ll be heading off to some other place in the universe, even farther away than ever.”

“Ha! Tell me about it. There’s only so much magic-restoring I can take before it all starts to blend together.” Catra giggled, the sound high and musical. “So, what do you want to do first once we get down there? We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Turning around in Catra’s arms to face her, Adora couldn't resist a small smirk. “Technically, we’ve only got a month. There’s still a whole universe out there to restore.”

“Oh, you know what I mean! We can go anywhere we want on Etheria, and we don’t have to worry about the next planet for once. It’s our time.” Catra pressed their foreheads together, expression softening into fondness. “We’ve been doing this for almost two years now. We deserve a break.”

Leaning into Catra and closing her eyes, Adora felt the corners of her mouth tugging up again. “You’re right.”

“I know I am.” The arms around her waist tightened for a moment, before relaxing. “But you haven’t answered my question; what  _ do  _ you want to do first? We can’t just go charging in with no plan, after all. That would be ridiculous.”

Adora laughed, pushing her girlfriend away playfully. “Like you never did the same thing! But I do have an idea.”

It was the truth. She had had this idea for months, waiting until they went back to Etheria to put it into motion. The wait had been excruciating, but now, it was finally time.

——

“Do I ever get to see where we’re going?” Catra had the arm that wasn’t occupied with holding Adora’s hand held out in front of her, compensating for the blindfold over her eyes. “We’ve been walking for a while. The sun’ll be going down pretty soon; how far are we from Brightmoon, anyway?”

“Oh, you know, far enough,” Adora said vaguely, guiding her over a particularly large root. “And no, you don’t get to see yet. It’s a surprise, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, you and your surprises.” The way Catra said it would’ve sounded like a derisive scoff to anyone who wasn’t Adora. But she knew her well enough to hear the gentle undertone behind the words.

After another minute of carefully navigating through the regrown Whispering Woods, and making sure to avoid any distinctive animal nests or patches of flowers that would give away where they were, Adora gently tugged on Catra’s arm to signal her to stop. “Okay, we’re here.” They had made it with perfect timing, too: the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon.

“Does that mean I can take this thing off now?” Catra asked, gesturing at the blindfold. 

“No, let me.” Adora reached behind her head, fingers fumbling with the knot until it unraveled. “Okay, now you can look.”

When the blindfold fell away, Catra’s eyes widened, taking in the sight before them. “Woah.”

Adora had brought them to a shimmering lake, hidden by a circle of dense trees and tucked away deep in the Woods. It was a place they had been to almost every return trip to Etheria, and was one of their favorite date sites. This time, however, Adora had recruited the other Princesses to help her set up the location: Flowering vines draped the tree trunks in purple and red; minuscule ice crystals hung suspended, glittering, in the air above the water; not a wave stirred in the lake, allowing it to reflect the colors in the sky like a mirror. By the water’s edge was a cleared patch of grass, free of pebbles and roots, perfect for sitting. 

“Adora, this is…” Catra’s voice trailed off, and she turned to Adora, awestruck. “Did you do all this?”

“Well, I did have some help. But, yeah, it was my idea.” Taking Catra’s hands in hers, Adora led her to the spot of ground by the water. As they sat, she placed her hand over Catra’s. “I figured you might like it. You know, just a little bit.”

Catra’s laugh made warmth blossom in Adora’s chest. “I really, really do. I can’t believe you got all this done without me noticing, I mean, I thought everyone was in Brightmoon with us all day!”

“They were. Perfuma, Frosta, Mermista, and I came out here early this morning to make sure everything was set.” 

“You did that for me?” Catra flipped her hand over, lacing their fingers together.

Adora nodded. “Of course I did. It’s the least you deserve.” Her heart was pounding. The moment was here. All she had to do was follow through.

Her shaking hands let go of Catra’s, and she shifted her position so that she was on one knee, letting out a steadying breath.

Catra’s ears twitched, and her voice had gone quiet. 

“Adora…” There were so many emotions packed into that one word. Shock. Excitement. Joy. Fear. Love. All of which were also coursing through every inch of Adora’s body. 

She cleared her throat, mustering up all of her courage. Looking straight into Catra’s eyes, Adora began to speak.

“Catra. We’ve known each other our entire lives. We grew up together, you and me. I didn’t know what life was like without you, or even that there could be a life without you, until I left the Horde. Those months when I was with the Rebellion, in so many ways, were the hardest months of my life. But the hardest part by far was being separated from you.” Slowly, slowly, she reached out and took one of Catra’s hands in both of hers. “I never want us to be apart ever again. I want to be able to look after you, to be with you, for the rest of our lives.” 

Time seemed to slow down. Everything around them faded away until there was only the two of them left, staring into each other’s eyes, caught up in a world of their own.

“Catra, will you marry me?”

Catra’s free hand moved up to cover her mouth, the tears that began to slip down her cheeks matching Adora’s. A sob got through her fingers, shoulders shaking, and for a single heart-stopping moment, Adora wasn’t sure what her answer would be.

And then Catra was nodding.

“Of course I will, you idiot,” she whispered. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes!” 

The next thing Adora knew, she was being knocked onto her back by the force of Catra throwing herself at her, just as she had countless times before their entire lives. A giddy laugh broke from her throat, and just like that, Catra was kissing her. Adora reached up and eagerly kissed her back, pulling her closer. She had said yes. She said yes!

When they eventually broke apart, Catra sat back on her heels and wiped at her eyes, grinning shakily. “You always know how to make me cry, don’t you?”

Adora simply gazed at her with a lovestruck smile, not bothering to try and erase her tears, content to stay where she was forever. “Only because I love you.”

Catra‘s entire countenance melted, face filled with affection as she moved off of Adora and pulled her up to sitting. “I love you, too.”

They turned back to the lake, Adora putting an arm around her fiancée.The soft sound of purring filled the air as Catra’s head came to rest on Adora’s shoulder.

The stars began to pop into view, the last rays of sun disappearing. Adora smiled up at the sky, heart overflowing with more emotions than she could name.

In a month, both of them would be back in the stars, aboard a spaceship with Glimmer and Bow. They’d travel the universe, restoring magic everywhere they went, leaving Etheria behind once again. 

But no matter how far they went, no matter how long they stayed away from their home planet, Adora knew that she and Catra would always be together.

She turned her head, smiling down at her future wife. Catra stirred, looking up at her with a wry grin. “What are you looking at?”

Adora held her gaze, making sure her meaning couldn’t be mistaken. 

“Home.”


End file.
